Tangled Curls
by Volixia669
Summary: Feliciano just has to glomp Lovino. Which just has to cause their curls to tangle.
1. Chapter 1

"Fratello!" A voice called out. Lovino turned around.  
"What the-" He said only to be tackled by Feliciano.

"Goddammit Veneziano!" Lovino yelled when he hit the floor of the meeting hall for the world conferences.  
"It's been so long since I've seen you!" Feliciano said with a grin.  
"That's great. Now could you get the fuck off me?" Lovino said.  
"But Lovi!" Feliciano said, his head very close to Lovino's.  
"Gah!" Lovino tried to shove Feliciano off of him. They both cried out in pain.  
"Lovi!" Feliciano yelled. He brought his head back to Lovino's.  
"Dammit Veneziano! You tangled our fucking curls." Lovino said, feeling himself getting hotter. He cursed the curse that was their abnormal, shouldn't be called hair, curl.  
"Oh, I'll get it untangled Fratello." Feliciano said. He lifted a hand off the ground.  
"Not while we're both on the ground you idiot."  
"Why not?" Feliciano said. Lovino sighed.  
"You're already on top of me, and you know what will happen the second you start rubbing them." He said. Feliciano became confused.  
"What do you mean what will happen?" He asked. Lovino facepalmed.  
"Feliciano. Are you saying you've never gotten...aroused by touching your curl?"  
"Well, no...But I thought it was because I was thinking of Luddy."  
"What about when you were younger?" Lovino questioned.  
"Well...There was someone else when I was younger."  
Feliciano blushed. Lovino gave another sigh.  
"You know what, whatever. Let's just get up, and you can try to untangle it, and you'll find out what I'm talking about."  
"But Lovi, how can hair make someone feel good?"  
"How long have you been alive?"  
"As long as you have Lovi, what does that have to do with our hair? Does it have to with age? Does that mean Mr. Yao has hair that turns him on too? I bet he has a lot of it."  
"Feliciano. Please shut up. I really don't want to think about that and no, it has nothing to do with hair. That was just a rhetorical question and can we just get the fuck off the ground?"  
"Okay Fratello." Feliciano said. He tried to quickly get off the ground, but they both cried out in pain.  
"Dammit you idiot! Slowly, so that we can both get off the ground at the same fucking time." Lovino snapped. They heard two people running toward them.  
"Feliciano?"  
"Lovi!"

"God fucking dammit." Lovino muttered.  
"Luddy!" Feliciano said with a grin. He pulled his head up quickly.  
"Ow, stop moving you idiot!" Lovino said. Antonio grinned.  
"We thought you two were in trouble. Thank god you're alright. But why are you two on the ground?" He said.  
"I hugged Fratello, and we fell on the ground, and our curls got tangled." Feliciano said. Ludwig shook his head.  
"Then break the hair."  
"Oh, why didn't we think about that Lovi?"  
"Because we can't do that." Lovino huffed. "And if you didn't know about this, then that means the potato bastard didn't and I don't want him to."  
"Know about what Lovi?" Antonio said. Lovino blushed.  
"Yes, what is this thing that prevents you from just breaking your hair to get yourselves free?" Ludwig said with his arms crossed.  
"Lovi says our curls makes us get horny."  
"I never said it like that!"  
"Your curls do what?" Ludwig said.  
"Oh, so that explains why you get more excited when I stroke your hair when we have sex. Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Think of all the fun we could have had!" Antonio said. He paused for a bit. "Wait, but you never got excited when I patted your head when you were younger." Lovino turned redder than a tomato.  
"It started after I was taken away from you. Puberty I guess."  
He said. Ludwig stepped forward.  
"May I get back to the original point of your curls do what?"  
"Lovi just told me. It explains a lot though." Feliciano said.  
Lovino shut his eyes.  
"Perhaps if you two would help us off the ground, I could tell you."  
"Sure thing Lovi."  
The two men walked over to the Italian brothers. Antonio grabbed a hold of Lovino's arms while Ludwig grabbed Feliciano.  
"Uno, dos, tres." Antonio said. The two men lifted the brothers up. Lovino breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Grazie." He said quietly. Antonio heard it and hugged him.  
"So now can you tell us why your curls make you horny?" Ludwig said.  
"I don't know. They just do. It's like some sort of magic. They're not real hair. Have you ever seen them grow longer? Or the fact they managed to always stay up? They're just...Weird."  
"Why don't you talk to Arthur about it? I'm sure he'll can figure something out." Antonio said. His grin turned sly. "Of course you don't have to do that." He mumbled into Lovino's ear. Lovino turned red again.  
"I actually have talked to him. Amazingly without insulting him and shit until he told me that there was nothing he could do."  
Lovino said. "Fucking hallucinating tea bastard."

"And now I will untangle it." Feliciano said. He started to pull apart the curls. Well, he tried to. He soon felt himself fill with pleasure. Lovino bit his lip, trying to avoid making any sounds. Feliciano whimpered and stopped.  
"Fratello, I can't do it." He said. Ludwig sighed.  
"Antonio, you hold on to Lovino. I'll hold on to Feliciano. We'll untangle your...whatever they are."  
"Oh thank-you Luddy and Tonio."  
The two men held on to their lovers and began to untangle the curls. Both the Italians started to moan.  
"Dammit 'Tonio." Lovino muttered as he clutched on to Antonio's shirt, trying not to fall. Antonio smiled and gave an extra tug.  
"Mrrrgh." Antonio chuckled. Ludwig glared at him.  
"Carriedo. Focus." Ludwig said. Ludwig who was trying to ignore Feliciano's moans in a mixture of Italian and German. As well Feliciano's rubbing of his leg.  
"Finally." Ludwig said as he got the curls free. Both Italians collapsed into their lover's arms.  
"Thank god." Lovino said, still panting. Feliciano sighed.  
"Luddy, I think we should have actual sex later." He said.  
Ludwig blushed  
"Feli!" Lovino yelled. Antonio gave another chuckle.  
"Perhaps we should do the same. I have quite a few new ideas of what we could do."  
Lovino slapped him.


	2. Chapter 2

Francois whistled as he walked through the halls of the meeting building. He heard some strange noises coming from the meeting room. Francois stopped.

"What's this?" He said to himself. Francois opened the door a crack. At first Francois was shocked at the sight, but then he chuckled. Francois quietly shut the door and walked away.

"I suppose I shouldn't bother Antonio tonight. And I should probably keep Gil occupied so he doesn't bust into his brother's room." Francois gave another chuckle.

X-X-X-X

This story was actually meant to be a one-shot. But after forgetting to put the complete thing on the fic, and seeing some people followed it, I figured, "Why not add a little tidbit?"


End file.
